


Was nach der Zerstörung bleibt...

by Tyreira



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyreira/pseuds/Tyreira
Summary: Am 20.11.2186 endete der Krieg gegen die Reaper.Etwas mehr als dreieinhalb Jahre später ist die Galaxie auf einem guten Weg, sich von den Schrecken des Krieges und dessen Folgen zu erholen.Allerdings war der Preis, der hierfür gezahlt werden musste, sehr hoch.Kaidan bricht emotional mehr und mehr in Stücke, weil er den Tod der Frau, die er liebt, nicht verkraftet.Unterdessen versucht Jane Doe verzweifelt zu verstehen, warum der Name, den sie trägt, sich ebenso wie ihr Äußeres und das Leben, das sie führt, so unendlich falsch anfühlt.





	Was nach der Zerstörung bleibt...

Ich sehe in den Spiegel und erkenne die Person, die mir entgegenblickt, nicht. Sie ist mir fremd, überwiegend…

Ein paar Kleinigkeiten in diesem Gesicht kommen mir bekannt vor. 

Sommersprossen, unsagbar viele Sommersprossen. Schwarze symmetrische hoch geschwungene Augenbrauen. Und ein Mund, der, wenn ich mich ausdrucklos ansehe, so wie ich es jetzt tue, trotzig aussieht, weil meine Mundwinkel von Natur aus etwas nach unten geneigt sind.

Aber es ist wage. Zu wage, um zu sagen, dass ich mein altes Ich erkenne.

Rotes Haar, grüne Augen… Beides sieht falsch aus, fühlt sich falsch an.

Es gibt mehrere Narben in diesem unbekannten Gesicht. 

Eine Lange, die sich von links oben nach rechts unten über meine ganze Stirn zieht. Abgeblasste Narbengeflechte zeigen sich auf meiner linken Wange. Eine Narbe reicht vom Rot meiner Unterlippe bis zu meinem Kinn und teilt es fast so wie ein Grübchen.

Ich hasse sie! Ich hasse sie alle! Und tief in mir weiß ich, dass ich Narben immer gehasst habe. Auch, als ich sie war. Sie, an die ich mich nicht erinnere und über die mit mir niemand spricht.

Ich weiß nicht, wer ich war. Ich weiß nur, wer ich jetzt bin, wer ich jetzt sein soll.

Sie nennen mich seit über dreieinhalb Jahren Jane Doe. Seit zwei Jahren und neun Monaten weiß ich, dass sie mich so nennen.

In der Zeit dazwischen… 

Ich lag im Koma, über Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen an Maschinen, die für mich atmeten und mich am Leben hielten, als mein Körper versuchte, den Verletzungen Herr zu werden.

Es waren schwere innere Verletzungen, Verbrennungen an sechzig Prozent meines Körpers, multiple Knochenbrüche und rezidivierende kleinflächige Hirnblutungen.

Genauso wenig, wie ich mich an mich, an mein altes Ich erinnere, erinnere ich mich an den Grund für die Verletzungen.

Als ich erwachte, erzählte man mir, dass man mich Tage nach Ende des Krieges, eines Krieges, von dessen Existenz ich nichts wusste, auf einer mit ebenfalls unbekannten Raumstation gefunden hatte.

Man sagte mir, dass es ein Wunder sei, dass ich überlebt habe.

Aber ist das Überleben wirklich ein Wunder, wenn man nicht mehr weiß, wer man ist? Wer man war?

Ich fühle mich beraubt. Fühle mich fast tot, weil mein altes Ich in mir schlummert und nicht erwachen kann.

Jeden Abend betet ich zu den Instanzen im Himmel, soweit es diesen denn gibt, dass ich am nächsten Morgen erwache und mich wieder erinnere.

Aber es passiert nicht, so sehr ich auch flehe, weine und manchmal auch schreie.

Ich werde nicht erhört!

Und dabei will ich doch nur wissen, warum die Frau im Spiegel mir so fremd ist. Warum Jane Doe sich so schrecklich falsch anhört und auch anfühlt.

Und ich will eine weitere Sache wissen… 

Denn es gibt eine Erinnerung, die ich ganz sicher habe. Ohne jeden Zweifel. 

Sie ist mit Gefühlen verbunden, starken Gefühlen, die mir manchmal die Luft zum Atmen nehmen und mich im nächsten Moment weinen lassen, weil mir diese Person, die ich nicht kenne, abhandengekommen ist.

Es ist die Erinnerung an Augen…

Augen in der Farbe eines Whiskeys. Je nach Lichtverhältnissen in einem helleren oder dunkleren Braun. Sie liegen unter dichten schwarzen Augenbrauen und sehe mich an… sehen mich mit so viel Liebe an, als wenn ich der wichtigste Mensch des Universums wäre.

Gott… wer bin ich? Was ist passiert? Warum erinnere ich mich nicht? Und wer ist die Person in meiner Erinnerung?

So hilf mir doch jemand, mich zu erinnern!

Ich bin nicht Jane Doe!

Aber wer bin ich dann?

 

Kopfschmerzen, unsägliche Kopfschmerzen... 

Sie hämmern durch meinen Kopf, martern mein Hirn, sorgen dafür, das ich aufwache, obwohl ich es nicht will.

Die Standard 4, meine Standard 4, die ich immer als Kopfschmerzen bezeichne, hat sich zu einer 10 auf meiner persönlichen Schmerzskala entwickelt. Ab einer 8 auf dieser Skala nenne ich es eine Migräne, weil es in Wahrheit auch eine ist.

Ich will schon so lange nicht mehr aufwachen. Seit dem 20.11.2186 nicht mehr. Weil sie an diesem Tag starb und mich für immer verließ.

Gott, ich vermisse sie so schrecklich. Jede Sekunde des Tages vermisse ich sie… sehne ich mich nach ihr. 

Als feststand, dass es endgültig war, dass sie endgültig fort war, da habe ich versucht, zu ihr zu gehen, bei ihr zu sein. 

Sie haben mir Beruhigungstabletten und Kopfschmerztabletten gegeben. In Massen…

Als ich alleine war, habe ich sie alle aus ihren Verpackungen in meine Hand gedrückt, habe im Bad vor dem Spiegel gestanden, habe auf sie hinabgesehen. Und ja, ich habe sie alle auf einmal in meinen Mund genommen, wollte sie herunterschlucken und diesem ganzen Elend ein Ende setzen.

Aber dann…

‚Hey…‘ Ein leises Flüstern neben mir.

Ich erstarre. Es passiert schon wieder. Seit diesem Tag vor dem Spiegel passiert es immer und immer wieder.

‚Was ist los?‘ Das Flüstern kommt etwas näher. Das Bettlaken raschelt leise.

Ich schüttel meinen Kopf. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich die Augen nicht öffnen werden, an dem ich nicht hinsehen werde.

‚Kaidan…‘ Ein sanftes Wispern dringt an mein Ohr.

Volle weiche Lippen legen sich auf meine Stirn, küssen meine Haut.

Ich spüre es. Ich… ich fühle ihre Lippen, spüre ihren warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. Und ich rieche ihr Duschgel… Buttermilch mit Zitrusfrüchten…

„Du bist eine Halluzination und nicht echt.“ Ich kneife die Augenlider fester zusammen und schüttel abermals meinen Kopf, auch wenn das die Kopfschmerzen umso schlimmer macht.

Ein leises raues Lachen ertönt nah an meinem Gesicht. ‚Ich bevorzuge das Wort Erinnerung…‘

„Man kann sich daran erinnern, etwas gefühlt zu haben. Aber es gibt taktile Halluzinationen, bei denen man spürt, dass man berührt wird.“ Verdammt, wie gerne würde ich meine Augen öffnen und sie ansehen.

‚Oh, Alenko… Du warst schon immer mein zweites Gehirn. Das ändert sich nie, oder?‘ Sie lacht abermals leise.

Ihre Hand legt sich an meine Wange. Sie streicht mit dem Daumen über meine stoppelige Haut und fährt, wie sie es so oft getan hat, mit der Daumenkuppe die feinen Narben nahe meines linken Mundwinkels und unterhalb meiner Unterlippe nach.

Ich kneife die Augen nochmals fester zusammen, doch ich spüre, wie mein Widerstand schwindet.

Ihre vollen Lippen legen sich auf meinen Mund, hauchen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihn.

Als ihre Lippen sich von mir lösen, verpufft der Widerstand und ich öffne die Augen.

Die Migräne ist schlagartig verschwunden, weil ich in ihr Gesicht sehe. In das Gesicht, das ich so sehr liebe.

Sie lächelt mich an, schaut mich aus ihren blauen Augen verliebt an.

Sie kräuselt leicht ihre Stupsnase, so dass ihre unzähligen Sommersprossen in Bewegung zu geraten scheinen.

Ich hole tief Luft, hebe meine Hand und führe sie zu ihrem Kopf. Einige Strähnen ihres kinnlangen schwarzen Haares hängen in ihr Gesicht. Ich will sie wegstreichen, so wie ich es so oft getan habe, wenn sie neben mir lag.

Doch ich verharre, bevor ich sie berühre, weil ich weiß, dass eine Berührung meinerseits die Halluzination schwinden lässt.

Ich lasse meine Hand sinken, lege sie dicht an ihrem Körper auf die Matratze.

„Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich.“ Meine Stimme ist ein raues Flüstern. Ich sehe sie an, spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.

‚Ich weiß…‘ Sie nickt, lächelt mich aufmunternd an. ‚Ich vermisse dich auch. Aber hey… eigentlich bin ich hier bei dir. Du musst mich nicht vermissen…‘

„Ich… ich will dich körperlich hier bei mir haben. Nicht diese Halluzination, dieses Trugbild. Ich will… ich will dich anfassen, dich in meine Arme nehmen, dich küssen, mit dir…“ Ich verstumme und spreche es nicht aus, weil ich mich dumm fühle. So dumm, weil ich das alles einem Hirngespinst erzähle.

‚Was, Kaidan?‘ Sie hebt abermals die Hand, legt sie auf meine Schläfe und streicht von dort leicht durch mein deutlich ergrautes Haar.

Ich spreche es schließlich doch aus, nur ganz leise. „…mit dir schlafen…“ Dann sehe ich zur Seite. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich es gesagt habe. Sie ist tot…

Darf man einer Halluzination, die man von einem toten geliebten Menschen hat, wirklich sagen, dass man mit ihr schlafen will?

Diese Halluzination treibt mich in den Wahnsinn und sie rettet mich. Sie macht beides gleichzeitig. 

Sie ist der Grund, warum ich die Tabletten damals nicht geschluckt habe. Sie ist mir damals das erste Mal erschienen, bat mich, es zu unterlassen, weil sie noch da wäre. Als ich sie sah, konnte ich es nicht mehr tun.

‚Es ist okay, Kaidan. Wirklich.‘ Sie stößt meine Nasenspitze mit ihrer Nase an. Das haben wir früher so oft getan…

„Es ist nicht okay. Du bist tot und ich…“ Ich verstumme einmal mehr.

‚Irgendwann, wenn ich wieder bei dir bin…‘ Ihre Stimme wird unendlich weich.

Aber ich… ich fahre sie an. „Hör auf, das zu sagen. Du wirst nicht mehr bei mir sein. Nie wieder. Du bist tot. Und das wird sich nicht mehr ändern.“

Sie seufzt leise. ‚Kaidan…‘

„Nein!“ Ich blicke aufgebracht in ihre Augen. „Sag nicht Kaidan zu mir…“ Die Tränen treten über meine Augenlider, als eine Erinnerung über mir zusammenbricht. Aber ich will sie nicht, lasse sie nicht zu. In diesem Moment nicht. „Und lass mich endlich in Ruhe.“ Ein leises verzweifeltes Schluchzen tritt über meine Lippen.

‚In Ordnung…‘ Sie nickt und rutscht vom Bett. Sie sieht auf mich hinab, als sie aufgestanden ist. „Aber ich komme wieder. Versprochen!“

„Lass es…“ Ich sehe sie mürrisch an.

‚Wenn du das willst, dann bleibe ich fort.‘ Sie nickt abermals, lächelt mich traurig an. Dann wendet sie sich ab, geht in Richtung Tür.

Meine Augen weiten sich. Wenn sie jetzt geht, ist sie für immer fort. 

Nein! Nein, das darf nicht sein!

Ich bin mit einem Satz aus dem Bett, stürme ihr nach. „Geh nicht! Komm wieder! Bleib!“ In meinem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedanken.

Sie sieht über die Schulter zu mir, nickt ein weiteres Mal. ‚Ich komme morgen wieder zu dir oder wenn du mich heute brauchst. Versprochen.‘

Ich sehe sie an, als sie die Hand nach dem Türöffner ausstreckt. Meine Hand schnellt nach vorne, ich berühre sie aber nicht… aus Angst, dass sie sich auflöst. „Warte!“

Sie dreht sich zu mir um, blickt mich fragend an.

„Ich liebe dich, Zaara. Und es tut so schrecklich weh, dass du nicht mehr bei mir bist.“ Ich greife an meine Brust, als mein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzieht.

Sie tritt auf mich zu, legt ihre Hand auf meine. ‚Ich liebe dich auch, Kaidan.‘

In einem nicht zu unterdrückenden Impuls gleitet meine Hand um ihren Körper, der nur von einem meiner Allianz-Shirts bedeckt wird. Und in dem Moment, als ich sie berühre, verschwindet sie.

In mir bleibt eine unsagbar große Leere zurück.

Ihre Stimme erhebt sich als leises Wispern im Zimmer. ‚Es wird alles gut, Kaidan. Hoffe und glaube daran…‘

Aber Hoffnung und Glaube sind mir schon lange nicht mehr eigen.

Ich gehe langsam zum Bett zurück, lasse mich auf ihm nieder. Ich rolle mich auf der Matratze zusammen und schließe die Augen. Ich werde versuchen, wieder zu schlafen. So lange es geht. Und wenn ich aufwache… Vielleicht tut es dieses Mal nicht mehr weh.

 

.


End file.
